<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Out Alive by KittyWhiteCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496100">Get Out Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat'>KittyWhiteCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Wasn't You Who Killed Me (So Stop Blaming Yourself) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Luther Hargreeves, Demiboy Diego Hargreeves, Demigirl Allison Hargreeves, Demisexual Number Five | The Boy, Diego Hargreeves Lost an Eye, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Guilt, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Love Potion/Spell, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Other, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Past Rape/Non-con, Polysexual Ben Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wheelchair-bound Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to get out alive<br/>Run for your life<br/>If you want to get out alive<br/>Run for your life</p><p>"I killed him!"</p><p>"No, you didn't. I can talk to Benjamin Hargreeves for you."</p><p>Phoenix stood up from their seat, both their hands outstretched as they took in a shaky breath. The room temperature became significantly colder and a green light appeared in the middle of the room, clearing to form a green body of a person. Luther squints his eyes to allow him to see the green body clearly.</p><p>"Ben!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Carla (Sparrow Academy), Luther Hargreeves &amp; Sparrow Academy OC, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Wasn't You Who Killed Me (So Stop Blaming Yourself) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Umbrella Academy nor the song Get Out Alive, they belong to Gerard Way and Three Days Grace respectively [although I own the theories/headcanon behind this fic]. It's an alternate ending to my other work 'It Wasn't You Who Killed Me (So Stop Blaming Yourself)' if Klaus never told him about the truth and only Vanya did but no one believed her. Also, this would be different than the comics/TV series, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)</p><p>Warning! This fanfic contains:<br/>Curse words<br/>Suicide attempt<br/>Mentions of murder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No time for goodbye, he said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As he faded away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't put your life in someone's hands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They're bound to steal it away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't hide your mistakes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause they'll find you, burn you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then he said</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Five?" Grace called as she's preparing for supper, which is risotto for the six siblings. "Would you go get Luther? It's time for supper."</p><p>"Sure thing," Five nodded. "Love you, Mum."</p><p>Allison stood up too, earning questioning looks from Klaus, Vanya, Five, and Diego. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'll get Luther," Allison signed.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I have to apologise," Allison continued. "Tell him why I did it. He needs to hear it."</p><p>"He has heard it, Allison, and so have we," Five fought, folding their arms together. "The rumours you did on me, Diego, Klaus, and Ben weren't as bad as Vanya and Luther, but even I can't forgive you truly for what you did to them."</p><p>"I need to explain!" Allison insisted. "He needs to forgive me."</p><p>"In time, he will," Vanya interrupted. "But you forcing wouldn't be much help. Leave him alone, give him time. He will forgive you."</p><p>Allison didn't move again, and Five took it as a cue for them to fetch Luther.</p><p>It's been a week after they've time travelled forward to 2019, enjoying supper together whilst everyone else is making arrangements on where to live et cetera. So far, Allison has managed to convince Patrick to let her see Claire (after Patrick found out that she's mute, he changed his mind because he knew she couldn't use her powers on Claire anymore), Vanya is renewing her violin-teaching certificate and auditioning to be the first-chair violinist, Five gets the retirement from the commission and gets enough pension for them to live comfortably for the next few decades.</p><p>Five opened Luther's bedroom door to find him on the bed, reading a red journal with golden 'RH' on the centre. Something tells them that he shouldn't be reading that, not that they're complaining. They've done worse things than reading a private journal of a dead person.</p><p>"Luther?" Five called. Luther immediately closed the journal he was reading, putting it on the table next to his bed. "What are you doing there?"</p><p>"What's wrong, Five?" Luther asked, looking up to face them. </p><p>"That dent is new," Five notes, pointing to the fist-shaped dented holed metal block that serves as his windows. Luther bit his bottom lip. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Yeah-" he stood up and walked to his study, where his water bottle lays. He opened the cap and drank it. "What's wrong, Five?"</p><p>"Nothing, Mum wants you for supper," Five answered. "It's risotto tonight. I think she's just not programmed to make something else other than oatmeal and risotto."</p><p>"Well, she's a robot," Luther chuckled. "We need to talk, Five. It's about what I found in the book."</p><p>"Ok," Five said, closing the door behind them so it's just the two of them in the room. "What?"</p><p>"I broke in Dad's study today," Luther starts, lifting the red journal again. "I found his journal, the one where he kept records of us during our childhood years."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"We're fraternal twins." Luther opened the book to the specific page where he got the idea. "Here, see it for yourself."</p><p>Five leans in to read what Luther meant and raised their brow in curiosity. "Huh."</p><p>"I mean, you don't have to treat me differently now-" Luther shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know."</p><p>"Time for supper, twin brother," was all Five said. Luther closed the journal and put it on his study, following his twin sibling to the dining table. As soon as they've reached the dining table, Grace handed out the plates of risotto. Luther sighed, seeing Grace made seven plates. Again. </p><p>"I forgot, I'll throw away the extra risotto," Grace giggled as she walks over the bin, throwing away the risotto.</p><p>"Well, maybe she wouldn't have to throw away an extra risotto if a certain someone didn't subtract seven to six," Diego comments. Vanya's innards immediately turn, even as the remark wasn't directed to her, it still feels like a full-blown slap.</p><p>"I didn't mean-"</p><p>"As if it matters!" Diego retorts. "As if you saying sorry will bring Ben back!"</p><p>"He didn't kill Ben!" Vanya exclaimed, defending her brother. Luther immediately backed away. "Ben's death was an accident!"</p><p>"How would you know?" Diego asked. "You weren't even there!"</p><p>"Neither were you!" Allison signed after calling for attention by punching the table, making everyone face her. "Killing is NOT his style, I know."</p><p>"Your style is stripping people's free wills from them and forcing them to love you, right?" Diego retorted, glaring at Allison with his one healthy eye.</p><p>"Shut it!"</p><p>"Cult leader, what does he say?" Diego asked, facing Klaus who was playing with their necklace. "Where's Ben?"</p><p>"I can't see Ben," Klaus rolled their eyes. "I couldn't ask him even if I want to. My powers only let me see the deceased who haven't moved onto the next stage."</p><p>"You killed Ben!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Luther croaked before he ran out of the house, Allison immediately left her seat to her room as soon as Diego reminded her of what she did.</p><p>"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Vanya glared. "He didn't kill him! His death was an accident!"</p><p>"I was there, Vanya!" Diego defended himself. "To keep Ben alive, all he had to do was tell a few information on the Academy. But he wouldn't, and now we lost a brother!"</p><p>"At least it's only one and not two," Vanya sneered. Diego scoffed. "Or three, including Allison!"</p><p>"How can you forgive her?" Diego asked. "She rumoured us all! She could've freed us from her rumours much sooner, so why only now?!"</p><p>"True, but the biggest rumours she placed were on Vanya and Luther, not you," Five interrupted. "It's their choice to forgive her or not."</p><p>"Well, Luther hasn't!"</p><p>"That's his problem to deal with, not yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
</p><p>Luther ran all the way outside the manor, ignoring Klaus' calls as he's faced with an intersection and turned to the right, straight, then to the left before he sneaks into a seemingly stranded house on the side of the road. Yes, it's really stranded so he's safe. It's an abandoned house anyway, so why should he feel guilty? Honestly, it concerned him with how easy the house is to be entered, no locked doors whatsoever! Where's the owner? Has the house ever been owned?</p><p>As soon as he broke in, he lets all his rage go as he threw a shitfit, punching the walls repeatedly with each memory that comes.</p><p><b>"We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love.</b>"</p><p>A punch.</p><p><b>"Well, it finally happened. That gorilla DNA has taken over your mind.</b>"</p><p>Punch it again.</p><p><b>"You're crazy, man!</b>"</p><p>Punch it!</p><p>
  <b>"I heard a rumour that you loved me."</b>
</p><p>Don't stop punching!</p><p>"<b>You're supposed to be Number One!</b>"</p><p>Keep on punching!</p><p><b>"The Umbrella Academy has failed one of their own. Consequences of which are dire.</b>"</p><p>He broke the wall, making a hole. Not that he cares, whoever owns the house hasn't cared for it for decades, at least.</p><p>Sometimes he feels jealous of Vanya, she was never allowed to missions and therefore never haunted with the memories of the people she would've killed if she did (she did kill Harold Jenkins and she did destroy the world with her sound wave, but she doesn't remember the full details). What makes her so angry about being left out, he couldn't understand. At least she never killed Ben! At least she doesn't have to swallow down the guilt of killing people just because you must! He would do anything to not have the pressure of being Number One!</p><p>Luther tore apart a nearby wardrobe that's filled with various dusty moth-eaten clothes, sending the dusty-and-dead lamp flying across the room, punching another wall to the point of it getting a hole, throwing the wooden chair to the full-body mirror that it breaks, and so many more. He sat on the floor, his head leaning against the wall, feeling shittier than ever. Remnants of shattered mirror caught his eye, and he snatched one that fits just right in his hand. This is what killed Ben, right? Just run it across his arm, something he should know best to do. He's been doing this for all his life. A cut for a memory.</p><p>He hates that his secrets have been exposed in Vanya's damned book.</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he was stuck in time, alone and clueless-as-fuck.</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he accused his siblings of doing the unthinkable, the accusation based on a damn monocle only.</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he lets himself be a victim to Allison's rumours instead of being smart and avoid it.</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that his bedroom has to be modified, he's a person! His siblings don't react to life as badly as he did, how can they do that?</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he failed to save Ben's life, he's supposed to be the leader!</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates his ape body, why did Reginald even bother to save him when he doesn't even deserve to live? What kind of brother kills their brother?</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he can't be a perfect Number One. He's born for this role! Why did he fail so bad?</p><p>A cut.</p><p>He hates that he's failed as a team leader, a brother, he's not even a person, now.</p><p>A cut.</p><p>Time to let the blood drip out, leaving a sting so familiar to him. He should've done this years ago, right after Ben died (just as planned, why did Grace and Pogo stop him each time?). If he really did, Ben wouldn't be the only ghost and he wouldn't be so lonely. Luther can only imagine how lonely is it to be in the purgatory alone for 17 years, it's a good thing now that he has moved on to wherever deceased souls go. It must be so lonely, though. Up there, all alone, nobody to accompany.</p><p>His blood flows out perfectly slowly, rich dark red liquid filling his arm before spilling out. Luther doesn't seem to stop himself, he has failed in so many ways. He has failed to be an Umbrella Academy member, a team leader, a lover, a brother, even as a normal man! Who fails that much in life? Even Klaus doesn't fail that much, and they're a big mess! So why does he fail so much? He used to never fail, so what went wrong? What did he do to screw up this much?</p><p>Luther lets himself cry, not even hiding the loudness of his voice (it's a stranded house, Luther thought. Who's going to catch him now?). Luther hugs himself, hoping that it was Ben or any of his siblings instead, but they hate him. They hate him, and he can't say it's wrong. He accused them of murdering Reginald, he locked Vanya in that soundproof room, and he killed Ben (and Klaus, but they resurrected). He knew they'll never forgive him, and he knew that should be understandable.</p><p>Now he's going to chase him. He's late by 17 years, but no matter. Now, he's answering for his sins. From now on, Ben will no longer be alone in the afterlife. From now on, Ben can hug again. From now on, Ben will no longer feel lonely. He knew his other siblings can't forgive what he did, he knew Ben couldn't forgive him for what he did. He just hopes that Ben will after he chases him. He hopes that he will forgive him. He hopes that Ben is waiting for him.</p><p>He's on the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is my last time, she said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As she faded away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's hard to imagine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But one day you'll end up like me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then she said</em>
</p><p>Luther woke up on a bed. The first thing he noticed was the strong smell of steriliser, followed by a white light, and only then he noticed that he's in a white room. The first question that lies on his head was 'where am I?' along with a feeling of panic.</p><p>"Calm down, Luther Hargreeves," someone says from above Luther, but he couldn't quite see even as he tried to look up.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm the one who healed you, Carla. I can speed up or slow down the healing process," Carla said, moving closer so Luther can see her better. Luther looked down his arm and sure enough, no new wounds are visible. They all look old. Carla gestures towards a person next to her. "And this is my sibling, Phoenix. They can speak with the long deceased, but that person needs to have moved on to the next stage, be at least a decade deceased and not beyond nine decades deceased. We were both born on the 1st of October, 1989."</p><p>"How do you know me?" Luther asked. "And why did you do this?" Luther asked again, gesturing towards his arm. "Who are you two?"</p><p>"We were members of the Sparrow Academy," Carla answered. "Your mum, Grace, is also our mum. You could say that we are siblings from that perspective."</p><p>"No fucking way-" Luther widened his eyes. "How can I never hear anything about you?"</p><p>"That's because Reginald Hargreeves didn't make the group-" Phoenix answered. "A man named Deever did, we call him Dad. But a few months ago, Dad was killed along with five of our other siblings. We were the only ones left."</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"We found out that the murderer is Reginald Hargreeves, your dad," Phoenix continued like they've never been interrupted. "What's the motive we can't say, for as much as we know, we aren't in any way interrupting with your agendas, the murders were unjustifiable."</p><p>"What do you want now?"</p><p>"Revenge, Luther," Carla answered. A chill ran down Luther's spine with how bloodthirsty she looks. "We won't exceed our killing numbers, exactly six people. Your current mastermind Pogo and five of your siblings."</p><p>"That's all of my siblings!"</p><p>"Exactly-" Carla nodded. "We need an insider, Luther. Someone who knows best about the way the Umbrella Academy works."</p><p>"No! You're not killing my siblings!"</p><p>"They've been nothing but awful to you, Luther-" Phoenix shook their head. "They blamed you for your brother's death-"</p><p>"I did! I killed him!"</p><p>"No, you didn't," Phoenix puts their arm on his large shoulder. "If you want, I can talk to Benjamin Hargreeves for you."</p><p>Phoenix stood up from their seat, both their hands outstretched as they took in a shaky breath. The room temperature became significantly colder and a green light appeared in the middle of the room, clearing to form a green body of a person. Luther squints his eyes to allow him to see the green body clearly.</p><p>"Ben!" Luther calls, excitement evident in his voice as he sees his long-deceased brother again for the first time for so long. "How are you here? Are you alive?"</p><p>"No, he's not," Phoenix answered, their hands glowing green. "I conjured him to talk to you. He's intangible, so don't try to hug him."</p><p>"Luther?" Ben called and Luther had his hands on his lips, not believing what he sees. "Where am I? Can you see me? Who are they?"</p><p>"You're on Earth, Ben," Luther answered. "Yes, I can see you!"</p><p>"I can't believe it!" Ben ran forward to give Luther a hug, only to pass through his body. Both Ben and Luther sighed as their facial expressions fell for a moment there, before picking up again. "How am I here?"</p><p>"Long story."</p><p>"Luther, hurry up?" Phoenix interrupted.</p><p>"Right, umm-" Luther licked his lips. "Did I kill you?"</p><p>"No, you never-" Ben shook his head and Luther took a deep breath. "I've told Klaus and Vanya. You never killed me, I never blamed you. In fact, it's a great honour to die beside you, although it's a pity that you had to witness it."</p><p>"Klaus and Vanya knew?" Luther asked and Ben nodded. "Wh-why don't they ever told me?"</p><p>"I don't think Vanya remembers, it was when Vanya was caught by the CIA agents," Ben nodded solemnly. "But I know Klaus remembers. I told Klaus the truth of my death when we were 18 and I repeatedly insisted that Klaus tells you so you can stop blaming yourself, but the stubborn bastard just won't-" Ben shook his head. "I don't know why. It truly broke my heart to see you blame yourself over and over again and to see you so close to chasing me, Luther."</p><p>"Everyone insisted that I killed you, Ben," Luther bit his bottom lip. "I even believe so too."</p><p>"But you didn't, Luther-" Ben bent down to face Luther in the eyes. "You didn't kill me. It's so unfortunate that everyone else blames you and I repeatedly urged Klaus to tell the truth, but Klaus just wouldn't. But it's not your fault, Luther. I'm happy to not die alone."</p><p>"But why didn't Klaus tell me?" Luther asked, his voice cracking with emotions. "Why did he let me suffer for a decade and more?"</p><p>"I can't answer that, Luther-" Ben shook his head. "But I don't blame you."</p><p>"Time's up, Luther."</p><p>"Ben, I love you, ok?" Luther quickly said. "You're my brother and I love you, I miss you forever."</p><p>"Goodbye, I love you too Lu." Ben gave a smile at his brother and de-materialised into thin air. Luther sobbed, not believing what he just heard. All this time, he never blamed him? And Klaus knew all of this? Yet Klaus doesn't care to let him know?</p><p>"So, what do you say?"</p><p>"I'm in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life </em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
</p><p>"So, what's the plan?"</p><p>Luther, Carla, and Phoenix are having breakfast. It's only a day since he met the two, but he can't wait to put his revenge, especially to Klaus and Allison.</p><p>"We need to know what to expect first," Carla said. "Tell us all you know."</p><p>"Well, all the rooms are located downstairs," Luther answered, determined not to cover for his siblings anymore. "Pogo changed the stairs to feature slides for Vanya to move easily. Vanya is paralysed, Diego is one-eyed, and Allison is mute, so it's safe to target Allison first."</p><p>"Can she use her powers?"</p><p>"She can with ASL, yeah," Luther nods. "But just like her victims need to understand English for her powers to take effect, the victims need to understand ASL in order to be affected by her powers. So if you don't understand ASL, you should be safe. But Allison is still a good fighter."</p><p>"Well, I don't understand ASL," Carla interrupted. "And I'm a good fighter too."</p><p>"You should eliminate Allison, then," Phoenix said. Luther frowned. No matter what, they're all still his siblings. He shouldn't rat them out, but here he is.</p><p>"Still have feelings for the Hargreeves?" Phoenix asked. Luther looked up to see Phoenix in the eyes, a weird mix of anger, compassion and hurt evident in his eyes.</p><p>"They're not my family anymore-" Luther shook his head. "So you need to attack Pogo first, he's the new mastermind and he's only as strong as normal humans go. Then Carla will attack Allison."</p><p>"What about Vanya?" Phoenix asked. "Why can't I attack her? She's paralysed, she can't run away from me even if she wants to."</p><p>"Vanya is not powerless and unlike Allison, her power is not affected at all with her paralysis." Luther shook his head. "If this isn't done perfectly, she's going to kill you. She doesn't need to use her legs to access her powers."</p><p>"I'll attack her from behind," Phoenix answered. "She wouldn't be able to detect me. If anything, she'll think I'm just a sibling wanting to push her wheelchair around."</p><p>"What if you do it, Luther?" Carla asked, looking up to see Luther in the eyes. Luther furrowed his brows. "You are Vanya's brother. Vanya will trust you."</p><p>"What do you suggest me to do?"</p><p>"Strangle her from behind, her guard will be down with you," Carla answered simply. Luther gaped. "You certainly can do it with no problems."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"She also never told you about Benjamin and it's been a week!" Phoenix exclaimed. "She hates you and blames you for everything that went wrong in her life! She humiliated you in her book!"</p><p>"She doesn't hate me-"</p><p>"Doesn't she?" Phoenix cuts, making Luther actually doubt his answer. He knew that deep down, Vanya still blames him for her trauma. "We have a copy of Vanya's autobiography, Luther. If I remembered correctly, she said 'Luther took Benjamin's death the worst, he acts as if he's the only one affected by Benjamin Hargreeves' death.' That's not concerning?"</p><p>"She also said 'Luther acts like he cares about us because he's the self-proclaimed leader. But in reality, he's the exact copy of Reginald Hargreeves.'," Carla added. "An exact copy of your abusers! How can you forgive her after that? She practically humiliated you!"</p><p>"I mean, I-"</p><p>"She outed you, telling everyone what your deadname is," Phoenix continued. "Aren't you humiliated by that? She exposed your deadname!"</p><p>"I know that!" Luther hits the dining table that the plates on the table jumped, not pulling any reactions from Carla nor Phoenix. "I know that."</p><p>"... so...?" Carla held Luther's hand, the latter starting to hyperventilate. "Breathe, Luther. Breathe with me. Four seconds in, seven seconds hold, eight seconds out."</p><p>Luther nodded as he took a deep breath in, holding it, and exhaling it, following Carla's instructions.</p><p>"Good. Are you still in?"</p><p>"I'm still in," Luther finally decided. "Yeah, I'll handle Vanya."</p><p>"I'll take on Klaus," Phoenix volunteered. "He talks to Benjamin for 17 years after his death, I can taunt him. Besides, he's not exactly built-up to fight, his powers are informative."</p><p>"Yours too."</p><p>"Yes, but people will attack less when faced with their guilt," Phoenix fought. "He definitely feels guilty about lying to Luther about Benjamin's death, I can distract and attack him there. I'll bring Benjamin to reach the cause."</p><p>"Ben will never help you," Luther interjected. "He's extremely loyal to them, he won't help."</p><p>"With what I managed to gather from your meeting with Benjamin, Klaus will be distracted," Phoenix guaranteed, confidence in their eyes. "Even without Benjamin's direct help, he still helps. I can still hurt him, then I'll hurt Diego. Diego is considerably close with Klaus that seeing him dead will affect him a lot. His power is trajectory manipulation so I have to make sure that I don't try to shoot him or something. Maybe I'll taunt him with the ghost of Reginald."</p><p>"You can't resurrect him, he's recently deceased," Luther interjected and Phoenix sighed.</p><p>"Forget Reginald, taunt him with Klaus' dead body," Carla suggested. "You kill Pogo, wait until I've killed Allison and Luther has killed Vanya before continuing on killing Klaus and taunt Diego, we're greatly outnumbered. We wouldn't be able to face the full force of the Umbrella Academy even with Luther with us."</p><p>"What about Five?" Phoenix asked. "How will we kill them?"</p><p>"They're my twin," Luther exposed. "Don't. They've seen us die twice."</p><p>"Well, we can certainly use you, Luther-" Phoenix smirked. "You can taunt them first, cause them to jump often, and at the end, you make them jump somewhere where we'll lay everyone else's bodies. They would be too distracted to defend themself as we kill them."</p><p>"Very well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If I stay, it won't be long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till I'm burning on the inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I go, I can only hope</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I make it to the other side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold on for your life</em>
</p><p>Luther, Carla, and Phoenix executed their plans as they left to the Umbrella Academy manor, hiding in the alleyway beside the manor. Luther sighed, pushing down the feeling of guilt from his innards. He can't believe he'll actually kill his sister, along with his other siblings and the ape he's grown to love like a parent. True, the ape is complicit to the children's abuse, but he still loves him.</p><p>"As soon as you've killed Vanya, text us to let us know," Carla commanded, her hand holding out a phone. Luther nodded and walked straight then turned left, knocking on the door of the manor.</p><p>"Luther-" Five opened the door. "Are you ok? Have you eaten? Diego's really sorry for what he said-"</p><p>"I'm sure he is-" Luther snorted and Five gave him a flat face. "Umm, can I get in? I need to see Vanya."</p><p>"Where have you been?" Five asked. "We've been waiting for you, you've been gone for two days!"</p><p>"Where is Vanya?" Luther asked again. Five sighed.</p><p>"Vanya is practising on her violin," Five answered. "Now, where have you been?"</p><p>Luther doubts his answer, he knew he can't lie even if his life depends on it. He can't lie, but he can give a half-truth. That's not the same as actual lying, right?</p><p>"Here and there, I guess-" Luther shrugged. "I found a house. Abandoned, yeah, but functional."</p><p>"For food?"</p><p>"I met a girl who gave me food," Luther answered.</p><p>"What did you do to get food?" Five asked, their arms folded. "People don't usually just give food with nothing in return."</p><p>"Well, she's one of the people who'd give food for nothing in return," Luther fought. "I left her because I didn't want to burden her longer."</p><p>"Well, you know where Vanya's room is-" Five widened the gap between the doors, letting Luther in.</p><p>The guilt that is in Luther's mind appeared again before departing to Vanya's room, dedicated to pushing away the guilt again. She's the person who humiliated him in her book, who kept blaming him for everything that went wrong in her life, who called him self-centred as he grieved the most for being the only one who witnessed Ben's death directly, who humiliated him publicly for being under Allison's control. No, this is right. She doesn't care for him beyond her agenda of victimising herself. He knocked on her door, the sweet sound of a violin can be heard even as he is outside.</p><p>"Come in!" Luther pushed open the door to reveal Vanya sitting on her bed, putting down her violin. "Hey, Luther!"</p><p>"Hey, Vanya," Luther greeted, pointing to the empty space beside her. Vanya gestured for him to sit, which he did.</p><p>"Where have you been, Luther?" Vanya asked. "I missed you! I tried to look for you whilst on my way to the orchestra, but you didn't show up. You didn't kill Ben, Luther."</p><p>Luther felt a jab in his innards. "I know, after a moment of just being alone makes me realise that Ben's death was never my fault."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing that now you know!" Vanya smiled only to frown as she saw Luther's face falling. "What is it, Luther?"</p><p>"I met two people," Luther started. Damn it, he's going to rat out on them. Vanya hummed. "They were both like us."</p><p>"Like us?"</p><p>"They have powers too, Vanya," Luther elaborated. "They're born on the 1st of October, 1989. Like us."</p><p>"Like us," Vanya nodded. "Who are they? What do they want? How did you meet them?"</p><p>"They found me losing a lot of blood, you can guess what happened-" Luther swallowed his saliva. Vanya immediately held his hands. "One of them has healing powers, they healed my wounds to be old scars."</p><p>"Luther-"</p><p>"The other one's powers are somewhat similar to Klaus'," Luther continued. Vanya nodded. "This person can resurrect the dead for a short amount of time, but the dead has to have moved onto the next stage, at least a decade deceased and not more than nine decades deceased. Since Ben ticked the boxes, they- singular they- resurrected him."</p><p>"Amazing!"</p><p>"He told me that he never blamed me for his death, that he told Klaus and you the truth," Luther added before he looked down to see Vanya in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out through a stranger!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Luther-" Vanya shook her head. "It must've escaped me. Technically, I did tell everyone."</p><p>"How exactly did you tell everyone about Ben?"</p><p>"I defended you when Diego blamed you for Ben's death!" Vanya exclaimed. "Shouldn't it be enough? Don't you think it's enough, Luther?"</p><p>"You could've stopped it from the core but you didn't!"</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, ok?" Vanya said, her hands gripping on her bedsheets. "I'm sorry I didn't tell sooner, I'll fix it. I'll tell-"</p><p>"Fix it how?!" Luther asked, wrapping his hands around her pale neck and pushing her to the wall, far from her wheelchair. "Huh?! FIX IT HOW?!"</p><p>"You're choking me!" Vanya choked out, but Luther didn't stop, giving a maniacal look that she has never seen in his face before.</p><p>Vanya looked around for a source of noise, and Luther immediately switched from breathing through his nose to breathing through his mouth to minimalise voice coming out. The room is eerily quiet. Vanya focused on her hearing and heard Luther's pounding heart, and using that, she pushed him to stray far from her. Vanya dropped to the floor like a rag doll.</p><p>"What is WRONG with you, Luther?!" Vanya yelled, using the bed to push herself onto her bed.</p><p>"I'm sent here to kill you, Vanya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you want to get out alive </em>
  <br/>
  <em>(if you want to get out alive)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Run for your life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to get out alive </em>
  <br/>
  <em>(if you want to get out alive)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold on for your life</em>
</p><p>"What? You're sent here to kill me?"</p><p>Vanya rubbed her neck, it's still sore from Luther's very tight grip on her neck. If she didn't stop him from choking her, he would've succeeded and she would've been dead.</p><p>"Everyone here, actually," Luther continued. "I'm sent here to kill you and let the two people in to kill the others."</p><p>"Who are they?" Vanya asked, still feeling pain on her throat. "You're not considering to help them, are you?"</p><p>Luther didn't answer, but as they say, silence speaks louder than words as Vanya's eyes widened in realisation, rubbing her own face. "Fuck, you really do. Luther, what the hell? Why? Is it about ereyesterday with Ben? Diego is sorry!"</p><p>"It's not just about Ben, Vanya!" Luther rejected. Vanya looked down. "It's everything! Your damned book talking shit about me and outing me, being stuck in the past, everyone blaming me for Ben's death, watching Ben die right in front of my fucking eyes and not being able to do something about it, forced to be a human-ape hybrid, being sent to the moon for four years after being isolated for most of my life for absolutely nothing, being constantly depended by everyone on whilst being constantly shit on by everyone, it's everything!"</p><p>"Luther, I'm sorry about my book," Vanya sighed, remembering her autobiography where she exposed all her siblings' secrets. "I was a bitch. I shouldn't have exposed that much about you. I thought you had it really easy and in my defence, you didn't even care about anyone but yourself after Ben's death, constantly grieving as if no one else has the right to."</p><p>"You don't know what I would give to not be an Umbrella Academy member, Vanya-" Luther licked his lips. "At least you didn't watch Ben die! And I didn't act as if I'm the only one who can grieve about Ben!"</p><p>"You kept trying to kill yourself, didn't it occur to you that we are grieving about Ben too?!" Vanya yelled. "What about me?! What about Diego?! What about Allison?! What about Klaus?! What about Mum?! Mum had to patch you up so many times to the point where your room had to be changed, imagine how it'll break her heart if you died too!"</p><p>"You don't understand, Vanya!" Luther sighed, his hands clutching on her sides. "I wasn't trying to say that you can't grieve about Ben too, but you didn't watch Ben die! I did! I keep seeing his dead body or Nicky's evil glint everywhere I go, everyone kept blaming me about killing Ben! I never meant to leave an impression that only I can grieve about Ben."</p><p>"Why did you stay, Luther?" Vanya asked, moving so that Luther's head would be facing her and not his knees. "Dad was an arsehole. A lot of your problems wouldn't even be problems if you had just left like the rest of us. Why did you stay?"</p><p>"You know how Dad lets me have SRS and not you?" Luther asked, Vanya nods. "I had to agree to stay serving him. I thought he wouldn't be able to live without me. I thought he loved me but I was wrong!"</p><p>"You also singled me out of everything-" Vanya sighed. "You didn't defend me when Allison singled me out after Dad died."</p><p>"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Luther asked. "It wasn't even a family meeting, it was an Umbrella Academy shit. We were discussing whether your ex-boyfriend is a possible cause for the apocalypse or not, we can't exactly tell you that! How are we going to tell THAT to the man himself, huh?"</p><p>"You could've said it's an Umbrella Academy thing-"</p><p>"Oh yeah, and then you'll rave out, going over and over again about our holier-than-thou behaviour and how we singled you out when we did it for your safety-" Luther rolled his eyes. Vanya pressed her lips together, her breathing slower and more regular. "We included you when we decided whether to turn off Mum or not! We included you in Dad's funeral!"</p><p>"You included me, Diego didn't!"</p><p>"Well, that's his problem and not mine!" Luther hissed. Vanya slowly pats his back, continuing once Vanya knew he's not fighting her touch.</p><p>"I'm really sorry-"</p><p>"You outed me and talked shit about Allison thing," Luther shook his head, wiping his face as he noticed a tear fell from his left eye. Vanya pats Luther's back. "You're trans too, you should know how painful it is to read your deadname! Every time I pass by, people either smirk and purposefully deadname me or cringe about me and Allison! I didn't even enter the relationship willingly!"</p><p>"I didn't know about that, you didn't know yourself-" Vanya defended herself. "I didn't know until this week that Allison rumoured everyone else too. I thought she only rumoured me!" Seeing as Luther didn't look up and only sobbed, Vanya took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'll write a public apology to you. I can even write about Allison's rumour on you so people are more convinced of your innocence."</p><p>"No, don't!" Luther points his hairy fingers at his sister. "Don't. I'd really rather to just forget the full event."</p><p>"I won't-" Vanya nodded. "But do you want the full public apology? I'll just brush over you and Allison vaguely, I won't talk about the details."</p><p>"Yeah, sure-" Luther nods. "That'll be good."</p><p>"About the two people who sent you to kill us-" Vanya gestured to the door. "What about them? What are we going to do? We can't just let them in, as if they'll just come in! Are you going to switch teams or keep on killing us all?"</p><p>"I think I have an idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If I stay, it won't be long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till I'm burning on the inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I go, I can only hope</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I make it to the other side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I stay, it won't be long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till I'm burning on the inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I go, if I go</em>
</p><p>Luther opened the door to the manor as soon as he heard that Carla and Phoenix are on the doorstep, inviting both in.</p><p>"I'm impressed that you killed Diego," Phoenix nodded, looking around. "Can't say that I'm not disappointed that you killed Diego instead of Vanya, but I'm still impressed."</p><p>"Can we just focus on what we have to do?" Luther asked. "If you want, I can even let you see Diego's dead body."</p><p>"We'd appreciate that, lead the way," Carla decided. Luther nodded and start leading the two to Diego's room. He hopes that he can act convincingly, stop breathing to assure them that he's dead. Luther opened the door to Diego's room and sure enough, lays Diego on the bed.</p><p>"Impressive-" Carla walked closer to Diego, glinting her eyes to catch any movement. "How did you kill him?"</p><p>"I suffocated him," Carla nods and walked away, leaving Diego alone.</p><p>"Now, time for our next plan-" Carla grinned. "Phoenix, you find Pogo. You just wait here, be with Diego." Phoenix and Luther nodded as Phoenix and Carla went on their separate ways, leaving Luther behind.</p><p>"They're gone?"</p><p>"Yeah-" Luther nodded. Diego stood up, grunting.</p><p>"I still can't believe you ratted us out, man-" Diego shook his head. "So sad."</p><p>"Shut up, at least I told you," Luther retorts, rolling his eyes. "Now, we wait. You keep laying down, in case Carla or Phoenix catches us."</p><p>"I hope Five and Allison do their duties, I can't wait until this problem gets resolved." Diego folded his arms, getting ready to lay down the bed. "If only a certain someone didn't rat us out, we wouldn't even be having this problem in the first place."</p><p>"Well, maybe if a certain someone stopped blaming me for Ben's death and another certain someone told me the truth about Ben, I wouldn't have ratted you out!" Luther defended himself. "Don't act as if I'm the only one at fault, Diego."</p><p>"We all lost Ben, not just you!" Diego fought, still laying down the bed. "Ben wasn't just your brother, Ben was mine too! He was Vanya's too! He was Five's too! He was Klaus' too! He was Allison's too! Do you think I didn't blame myself for letting Ben get killed? Do you think Klaus didn't blame themself for being a loudmouth and getting both Ben and you kidnapped?"</p><p>"You're not the one who watched him killed, Diego!" Luther fought. "I did! Every fucking day I'm haunted by the guilt of having killed Ben, every day I see either his dead body or Nicky's evil grin everywhere! You didn't watch the life leaving his eyes, I did!"</p><p>"Have you ever considered that we need you?!" Diego asked. "You're my brother too, you dolt! I don't want you to die too, have you considered how painful it is to watch your brother barely alive, attempting to kill himself almost every damn day right after the death of your other brother?! Have you considered how fucking painful is it to watch your brother's room modified, your brother being either in the infirmary or his own room all the time, meeting your brother less and less?!"</p><p>"How would I know that, huh?!" Luther defended himself. "How would I know that you need me in your life? All you did was shouting at me and making me feel like shit! Just ereyesterday you fucking did it again! How would I believe that you need me?!"</p><p>Diego spent no more words as he got up, wrapping himself around his brother's mutated body. "I'm so sorry, Luther. I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what I said."</p><p>"Save the lies, Diego."</p><p>"No, I'm telling you the truth!" Diego insisted. "I'm sorry that I have been such a shit brother, I swear I'll fix it up. I swear I'll change, I'll never blame you for Ben's death."</p><p>"Hey you two, sorry for interrupting your brotherly bond-" Suddenly the door was opened to reveal Klaus. "But there are two of Luther's new friends on our living room, being brought down their knees."</p><p>"Shit-" both Luther and Diego stood up, Klaus trailing behind them. Sure enough, Luther sees that Phoenix and Carla are on their knees, being watched over by Five, Allison, and Vanya, a revolver on Five's hand.</p><p>"How?" Carla asked as soon as Luther appeared. "You screwed up! They're not supposed to find us!"</p><p>"I told them about you," Luther answered. Carla glared. "I couldn't hurt them, I couldn't hurt my family."</p><p>"Fucking traitor," Phoenix spat on Luther who wiped it.</p><p>"Let it go, you two," Five interrupted. "They're dead and we're extremely sorry that our dad killed them, but it's our dad and not us. We can house you here, there definitely is the space for two more. We didn't even know that they're dead. We didn't even know who you are."</p><p>"As if that'll bring them back-"</p><p>"That won't, I know-" Five nodded. "But neither will be killing us."</p><p>"I saved your life, Luther Hargreeves," Carla snarled and Luther swallowed his saliva. Carla outstretched her right hand. "I can take it back!"</p><p>Luther felt the so familiar stinging pain as he felt warm liquid staining his turtleneck, looking down to see scarlet staining green. He rolls up the sleeves and sure enough, there's blood staining his arm. Five and Luther exchanged looks at each other.</p><p>"No!" Five shot Carla with no doubt, immediately moving to shoot Phoenix, giving them no time to think nor negotiate.</p><p>"Five!" Luther shrivelled down in pain, the pain being too much for him to bear as he passed out. Five ran up to him, their hands tightly wrapped around him as they jumped to the infirmary.</p><p>"Get Mum!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THEORIES THAT INFILTRATE THIS FIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of what happened here is infiltrated with my own theories regarding the Umbrella Academy. I haven't read the comics but I use several facts from the comics here. I posted the links to the theories in my Tumblr (my Tumblr URL is unsolicited-nightmares) here are the theories I used:</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/626633694962221056/s2-spoilers-this-is-probably-too-fast-from-my">How Ben Died</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628799595575689216/i-have-proof">Proof of 'How Ben Died' Theory</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/627244234673700864/s2-spolers-yall-wtf">UA Kids Would-Be Nationalities</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/630790067201441792/my-headcanons-on-the-hargreeves-siblings-gender">Gender and Sexuality Head(canons) of Hargreeves Siblings</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/629487317323759616/yall-this-so-sweet">Luther and Five are Twins</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/632497810397413376/yall-so-i-was-reading-the-umbrella-academy-s1-ep1">Proof of 'Luther and Five are Twins' Theory</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628564088626331648/oh-hell-wtf">Disabled!Hargreeves Siblings</a>
</p><p>As for Luther's and Five's deadnames, as Luther and Five are likely German and both are twins, I chose Luisa and Luis, following the 'twins have similar names' thing.<br/>.<br/>In the comics, Allison rumoured Luther to kiss her to cope with her divorce. I twisted this fact to make it more show-compliant by writing Allison rumoured Luther to love her at 15 and the rumour is never broken. I changed it so Allison's rumours can only be broken when Allison tells the truth to the person she rumoured. I love Allison to bits but since this is written from mostly Luther's perspective...<br/>.</p><p>I forgot to add about Diego's lost eye tho, just learnt about it as I write this so let's pretend as if Diego just lost his eye during the week after the time travel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>